


i kinda want a hot pocket right now and i have no explanation

by idontknowhattochoose



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Hot Pocket - Freeform, M/M, Neil's never had a hot pocket, Nicky is scandalized, as in never once mentioned even though they're in the room, kevin and aaron are there in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhattochoose/pseuds/idontknowhattochoose
Summary: Neil’s never had a Hot Pocket. Nicky decides this is unacceptable and must be fixed immediately.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	i kinda want a hot pocket right now and i have no explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this on my friend I sent her the title in a message right after saying I was gonna send the possible titles for my last fic and now we’re here and it’s her fault. The phrase Hot Pocket is in this 10 times.

It was another movie night with the Foxes, the year after the upperclassmen had graduated, and they were watching the Narnia marathon that was playing on T.V. Neil was just sitting back down as the commercial break ended when Nicky spoke up from his spot on the couch.

“Oh man, now I want a Hot Pocket!”

The commercial playing on the T.V. suddenly caught Neil’s attention. He’d never heard of them before. He figured this was another instance of his ‘sheltered’ childhood and he was feeling instigative at the moment so he turned to Nicky and said “What’s a Hot Pocket?”

The room was grew silent.

Nicky looked like he was about to explode. Then he did. Well, he started talking very fast and loud.

“What? How have you never had a Hot Pocket?? How do you not even know what they are??? Andrew get your keys we have to go to the store Neil needs to eat a Hot Pocket right now.”

Andrew somehow looked like he agreed. Neil didn’t think it was that big of a deal that he had never had one but he wasn’t going to protest if Andrew wanted to go.

They all pulled on their jackets and shoes and filed out to the Maserati without bothering to change out of their pajamas. 

Nicky filled the drive with Hot Pocket facts Neil was half listening to, telling him all the flavor options and how they were apparently one of the best microwavable foods ever made. Neil was inclined to disagree but then again what did he know.

They spent a very long time in the store getting sidetracked and soon filled a cart with items that definitely weren’t Hot Pockets. Then Neil was met with a wall of flavors neatly packed into the frozen food aisle. He felt a bit overwhelmed until Andrew leaned over to open the door and pulled a box from the shelf that read “Pepperoni Pizza”. 

He dropped it in Neil’s hands and walked back to the cart where Nicky was vibrating with excitement. Neil followed behind him and set the box over their other items as Nicky pushed the cart to the self-checkout.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Nicky tore into the box and produced a shrink wrapped frozen Hot Pocket. He carefully placed it in the cardboard sleeve and proceeded to nuke it in the microwave for what Neil felt was way too long. 

Nicky presented the Hot Pocket to Neil plated on a paper towel with a flourish and looked on expectantly as Neil stared at it. One side had split open and was leaking what looked like tomato sauce, and the cardboard sleeve was greasy but he thought he would give it a shot anyways.

Neil took a bite.

“Hot!” he yelled, spitting it out immediately and fanning his mouth. “Holy shit that’s hot, why the hell did you microwave it for so long!?”

Andrew snorted from where he was standing in the doorway. Neil turned to glare at him. 

“You have to! The middle will be cold if you don’t! You’re supposed to let it cool down first,” Nicky said. Neil figured he had no place to argue the logistics of microwaving Hot Pockets and began to fan the bitten off corner with his hand.

A minute later Neil took a tentative bite out of the other corner. He chewed slowly and look up at Nicky when he was done.

“It’s good,” he said, taking another bite. “Much better than eating canned shit on the run at least.”

Somehow Nicky smiled even wider at that. “I know right? Now that you’ve had the original you have to try all the other flavors. Ham and cheddar is my favorite but there’s so many more!”

Neil continued to eat his Hot Pocket as they made their way back to the living room where the movie was still paused. Nicky seemed incredibly pleased with himself over the whole ordeal.

“Now you just need to try a Costco Chicken Bake,” Andrew said as he switched Narnia back on.

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone had the ham and cheddar hot pocket and is it good ive always wondered pls enlighten me


End file.
